spookyfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Thom Olausson
Thom Olausson was born in 1974, and grew up on the east coast of Sweden. He began working as soon as he finished the ninth grade as bricklayer apprentice. A work-related accident forced him to retire from work completely in 2005. He now suffers from Sciatica 24/7, and has suffered from it since its outbreak during Christmas in 1999. On top of that, he suffers from a ruined left shoulder. He has always been a manual laborer, and sometimes he really misses the ability to work hard with his body. These days he uses a cane to get around, and will have to do so for the rest of his life. He gets by on painkillers, but sometimes they just don’t help, however he has found that writing poetry and short stories of horror soothes his pain in a way that the medications cannot. He wrote his first story when he was seven years old. His first attempts at writing poetry were lyrics for local bands when he was a teenager. He continued to write, mainly for his own high pleasure, until a family member urged him to submit his work to magazines. Thom tried his luck, and got his first horror-story, A Christmas Tale, ''accepted for publication in the magazine ''Universe Pathways English edition. Fueled by this success, he continued to write. His poems are well liked across the world, and he has been published in: Sinister Tales, Aoife’s Kiss, Abandoned Towers, The Stray Branch Magazine, Shadows & Light Magazine, Cover of Darkness Magazine, SciFaikuest, ShriekFreak Quarterly, Deadman’s Tome, ''House of Horror,Beyond Centauri, Eskapix (both under the pseusonym Kjell Larsson and as himself), Awen, just to mention a few. ' Thom Olausson is a divorced, proud father of two sons as well as a stepfather to a daughter and a son. His girlfriend, Ditte Gade (also divorced), hails from Denmark and they live together as one big family on the west coast of Sweden. Thom Olausson was inspired to write horror poetry when he as a young boy bought the album Powerslave ''by heavy metal legends IRON MAIDEN. One song on that album has stayed with him ever since, and that is the song ''Rime of the Ancient Mariner which is based on the old horror poem with the same name by Samuel Taylor. Thom Olausson was also voted a Top Ten Finisher in the prestigious Preditors&Editors Reader’s Poll 2009 in two categories. He placed 9th in the POET category, and placed 3rd and 9th in the POEM category. He was the only horrorpoet to get two poems on the Top Ten List. He has had two books published this far: [[Poetry from Hell's Asylum|'Poetry From Hell's Asylum ']]- a collection of horror poetry, all illustrated by the morbid artist Mike Waller/Published though Panic Press Books A Secret Place - A collection of Diminuendo Poems, published through Diminuendo Press There is one more collection of poetry on the horizon as well. The title is Odin's Ravens and is a collaboration between Thom Olausson and poet Alex Ness. The book will be published through Rouge Blades Entertainment. Thom has also written a horror movie which will be filmed by Tegler Film in 2011. Title of the movie will be: The Forgotten - Who Sheds tears for them? In 2010 he was voted 2nd place in the competition Fields of Rot '''by the readers, a competition where his apocalyptic zombie-tale ''…The End'' '''was competing. There will be more from this talented horror poet/writer in the future… Category:Poets Category:Short Story Authors